


A Game of Hearts by Kat8cha [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of A Game of Hearts by Kat8chaSummary: Kida's in the hospital after (spoiler event), Izaya pays a visit and screws with him.





	A Game of Hearts by Kat8cha [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Game of Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398799) by Kat8cha. 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2010

**Title** : A Game of Hearts

 **Author** : Kat8cha

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Durarara

 **Pairing** : Izaya/Kida

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : Spoilers. Dub-con. Izaya. Written for Kink meme.

 **Summary** : Kida's in the hospital after (spoiler event), Izaya pays a visit and screws with him.

 **Text** : [here ](https://kat8cha.dreamwidth.org/840109.html)

 **Length** : 0:08:04

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/2ndreup/A%20Game%20of%20Hearts%20by%20Kat8cha.mp3)


End file.
